


The Family We Find

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Briall X Zevran [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair (Dragon Age) is a Good Friend, F/M, I Love Zevran Arainai, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Rescue Missions, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: After a rescue at Fort Drakon, Briall comes to realize how much she's found and how much she now has to lose.





	The Family We Find

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty long but I couldn't find a natural chapter break that I liked so hopefully you don't mind the commitment!

Briall woke slowly and with a pounding headache. She was freezing and it wasn’t until she sat up that she realized why. She was wearing nothing but her smalls and breast band. The stone cold floor was damp and there was barely any light filtering from the landing above. 

Someone shuffled on her right and she reacted instantly, bringing her magic forward until her fingertips crackled with energy. 

“Woah! Calm down! It’s just me.” Alistair said quickly, holding his hands up in surrender. He was nearly naked as well. 

She let out a relieved sigh and touched the side of her head gently. There was a bump there with dried blood caked into her hair. There was more blood on her skin and in her hair, but none of that seemed to be hers. 

“Where are we?” She asked, wincing. “I feel like death.” 

“I think we’re at Fort Drakon.” Alistair informed her. “And, I think it’s just us. They must have let the others go. Howe is probably just looking to make a statement with us Wardens.”

Slowly, the circumstances of their imprisonment came back to her. Not all of it and only in broken pieces. 

“That bitch.” Briall growled. The last thing she remembered was Anora giving them up to Howe’s people. She was sure more must have happened between then and now, but she couldn’t remember the fight that surely followed or their trip to this hell hole. 

“Do you remember what happened?” She asked, taking his offered hand to stand. 

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “You fought like a hellcat until they knocked you out. You woke up on our way here and broke some guys nose before they got you out again. They kept you out with some sort of foul smelling potion after that.” 

“That explains why my mouth tastes so bad.” She grimaced. “Have you figured out how to get out of here?” 

“No. There’s a lock on the door but I can’t pick it.” 

“That’s not a problem.” Briall scoffed, walking to the iron barred door. 

“Wait!” Alistair cried, rushing over to her as she reached out. There was a loud zap and a flash of blue light that had Briall flying backwards. Alistair caught her, stumbling back himself. “They also warded it against your magic.” He explained, helping her right herself. “It isn’t exactly a secret that you’re a mage.” 

Briall looked down at her hand. Burns reddened the tips of her fingers and veined down to her palm like lightning. She shook it gently and tried to put the pain out of her mind for now. 

“Shut up down there! I’ll put you back out if I have to!” A guard shouted from the landing above. 

She sighed and leaned back against the far wall, sliding down until she was sitting. She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She shivered as she rested her chin on her knee. Alistair caught the shiver and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She moved into him so that they could both keep warm. They sat in silence for a long while, both contemplating their situation and how best to get out of it. 

“I messed up, Alistair.” She said softly. Her voice seemed loud in the barren cell.

“What happened with Anora wasn’t your fault at all!” Alistair, suddenly defended, squeezing her shoulders. 

“No, not with her. That’s completely her fault.” Briall agreed. “I’m talking about Zevran.”

“He has been rather odd lately. What did you do?” He paused a moment. “Wait, that sounded bad. That wasn’t what I meant. What happened?” He amended quickly. 

“He offered me a gift. But, it wasn’t for me. It was for him. He wanted to give it to me for all the wrong reasons. It was just a...thing for him. I asked if it meant something and he shied away from the subject. So, I declined. Now he won’t talk to me.” She turned her head to look up at Alistair. “His last words to me were to go find something else to focus on other than him. But, since then, he seems to be about the only thing I can focus on. Especially here with nothing else to do.” 

Alistair was quiet a moment, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t exactly a relationship expert. “Zevran is...complicated.” He finally started. “And I’m sure his life hasn’t been easy. I would imagine the man hasn’t had many friends and even fewer actual, meaningful relationships. I think he’s still trying to figure out what he feels for you and how you fit into what he’s been taught.” 

Briall listened, surprised at his words. Alistair forged on. “I think he cares for you. A lot. Love, I don’t know. That’s hard to say. I don’t know if someone as hardened as Zevran would recognize or even accept love.” 

“Alistair. That’s really profound.” Briall said quietly, smiling up at him. 

“What I’m trying to say is don’t give up on him yet. I think that you declining the gift is a good thing. He may not be happy but it shows he cares about you and it forces him to take a hard look at how you two fit together.” 

“Thank you, Alistair. I just hope I get the chance to see what he decides.” 

“You will. You know he’s on his way right now.” Alistair kissed her forehead affectionately and squeezed her against his side. They both knew that the Crow was their best chance. 

“Absolutely. This is the kind of thing he does. We just have to wait for him to get here.”

“I hope he gets here soon.” Alistair sighed. “I heard someone talking about something happening at dusk today. I have no idea what time it is either.” He grumbled. 

They sat in silence for a while. Unbearable, stretching silence. When she thought she couldn’t take it anymore the door at the top of the stairs creaked open. She looked up sharply. To her great disappointment it was just another guard. The two exchanged some words and the keys to their cell. The first left as the second came down the stairs slowly. 

“They didn’t mention that you were so fetching.” He said, standing at the door to the cell. Briall scoffed and tried her best to ignore him. “Why don’t you stand up and give us a look?” He leered. 

“That isn’t really necessary.” Alistair cut in. 

The guard took out his dagger and pointed it at Alistair. “You shut your mouth before I put you out. You,” He pointed at Briall. “Stand the fuck up or I’ll come in there and stick him.” 

Briall unfolded herself from her sitting position amid Alistair’s protests. Briall turned and gave him a look, her eyes darting ever so briefly to the stairs. The bastard prince shut up immediately. She took a deep breath to steady herself and walked to the door of the cage.

“You have one chance.” She told the guard, looking him in the eyes. “Walk away now.” 

He laughed, waving his dagger around. “Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere. I’ve always wanted to see if redheads were as fiery as everyone says.” 

Alistair shook his head. “Wrong choice.” 

“Oh yeah?” The guard asked, thrusting his chin in Alistair’s direction. “What are you going to do about it from in there.” 

“Oh, I won’t need to do anything. You’ll be dead as soon as you open that door. You’ll be dead sooner if you don’t walk away right now.” Alistair warned him. “Better decide soon.”

“Yeah, or what?” He sneered. 

“Me.” A thick accent said softly behind him. A hand clamped over his mouth to cut off the cry that came out when a blade slid across his throat. 

Zevran held the man against him as he died, stopping his struggles. The man dropped like a stone to the floor when Zevran released him. The assassin immediately started to rifle through his pockets until he was rewarded with a jangling of keys. 

Alistair stood up and moved to the door as it swung open. Zevran pulled Briall into his arms, kissing her feverishly. He pulled away quickly and held her at arm's length. Disapprovingly, and without words, he grabbed a lock of her hair, rubbing the dried blood between his fingers. 

“Not mine.” She promised him with a brief smile. “At least, most of it.” 

“And you, dear Warden? How do you fair?” He asked Alistair. 

“I’m just a little scratched up. She got it far worse than I did.” 

Zevran looked back at Briall again. “Did anyone-” He couldn’t bring himself to ask. 

“No. No one touched me.” She reassured him. 

“She did kick one guy in the nuts for trying though.” Alistair piped up with a chuckle. Briall didn’t remember that at all. 

“I’m not the defenseless apprentice I once was. That will never happen to me again.” Briall promised Zevran. “Even if my magic fails me, I have everything that you’ve taught me. Like going for the groin.” She laughed. 

Zev smiled, looking relieved. “All is fair in love and war.” He quipped. 

“What the fuck?” Someone exclaimed from the doorway. Three pairs of eyes snapped up to the top of the stairs where the first guard stood, shocked at the scene below him. Zevran reached into his armor to remove a throwing knife, but before he could use it a bolt of brilliant light struck the man in the chest and he fell backwards without so much as a groan. 

“ _Tesoro, _you are a force to be reckoned with.” Zevran chuckled.__

__“My calm demeanor does not fully express how pissed I am to be here. I have some shit to work out.” She mounted the stairs with purpose and started to rifle through the chests on the landing. “Now, where the fuck are my clothes?”_ _

__\-----_ _

__It was a relief to return to Arl Eamon’s estate. It was the safest place for them in Denerim. Her small group of friends were relieved to see the two Wardens. Bane barked excitedly and refused to leave her side. Even Morrigan looked like she might crack a smile at their return._ _

__Zevran wanted nothing more than to drag her away from everything. Much like her loyal mabari, he refused to leave her side. He’d never known fear before. True fear. Not like he’d felt when they’d taken her away, kicking and fighting and there was nothing he could do about it._ _

__He’d made a promise to protect her and he’d failed. He’d only failed at two things in his entire, illustrious life and both had involved Briall. To kill her, then to protect her. Would she ever forgive him? Especially given events just before their failed mission. Surely after she had time to recover from her ordeal she would realize how dismally he had failed her._ _

__Watching as she talked with her other companions his heart ached to notice her state. She was hiding it well, but she was tired and worn out. The poor woman hadn’t had a moment to rest since Maker knew when. Months._ _

__His eyes darted up when Arl Eamon strode into the common room where they had gathered to celebrate the Wardens’ return._ _

__“I hate to interrupt, I know you’ve been through much, but I require your attention. If you would join me in my apartments?” He requested, waving a hand in the direction of his quarters._ _

__Zev started to follow after, but was cut off when the Arl held up a halting hand. “I require the Wardens only.”_ _

__“I will not leave her after-”_ _

__Briall rested a hand on his chest gently and smiled. “I’m okay.” She promised him. “I’m safe here. Alistair and Bane will be with me.” She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. “I’ll send for you when I’m back in my rooms, okay?”_ _

__He growled disapprovingly, but nodded. Despite his best judgement and the voice in his head screaming at him, he watched her walk away._ _

__\-----_ _

__Too keep his mind occupied Zevran bathed and changed into something more comfortable than his armor. Of course, he kept a dagger hidden on his person, just in case. He tried reading, but failed miserably. He just found his eyes skimming the same page over and over without taking in any of the words. He couldn’t eat, despite the appealing meal that was brought to him. He couldn’t even sit. He just ended up tapping his foot until the sound drove him crazy. So, he resorted to pacing._ _

__The sun had gone down before the knock at his door finally came. A cute elven servant, no more than 16 or so, informed him that the Warden had requested his presence in her room. Finally! He slipped passed her, pulling the door closed quickly. He pulled it harder than he’d intended and it slammed in the poor girl’s face._ _

__He halted and turned back to her. “I am so very sorry, _bella _.” He said quickly. “Thank you kindly for informing me.” He gave her a winning smile and continued on his way. He took the halls quickly, now familiar with the keep.___ _

____Zevran stood in front of her door for a brief moment. He didn’t know what he wanted to say to her now that they would have a moment alone. Worried he might give it too much thought, he simply knocked, waited a moment and pushed the door open slowly._ _ _ _

____He could feel the humidity in her room from a recent bath which was now cooling in the corner. She was facing away from him, holding her long hair out to the fire to dry it. He realized that she was wearing one of his tunics, the back streaked with damp from her hair. The bottom barely covered the swell of her ass. She turned to face him and smiled, her emerald eyes sparkling._ _ _ _

____“Zev! I’m sorry it took so long, I wanted to bathe first. I always seem to get covered in blood.” She looked down at herself, picking at the hem of the tunic. “Speaking of which, you left this in my things so I borrowed it. All of my stuff is, also, covered in blood.” She looked back up amid her ramblings. “I hope you don’t mind. It smells like you and I missed you and-”_ _ _ _

____“ _Ti amo. Ti amo più della mia stessa vita. _” Zevran blurted out breathlessly, cutting her off. Her smile widened and she walked towards him.___ _ _ _

______“Sorry, I was rambling a little, huh? I guess I’m still wound a little tight.” She chuckled. “Will you tell me what that means? Or is it another one of your little secrets?” She was guarding her words. She wasn’t sure how to act after their fight. Pretend it never happened, let him bring it up first?_ _ _ _ _ _

______The way she was smiling made his breath hitch. This woman he’d almost lost. This woman he didn’t even realize he needed so badly until he almost lost her. He’d almost lost her without telling her. He’d come so close to telling her a few times and thought she had too. But it never seemed right. This wasn’t a part of the life he was raised to have. How could they possibly make love work in the life they led now? They were in the end game now, a battle against an arch demon imminent. It was well within the realm of possibility that one or both of them would die and he’d been afraid of where that would leave him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’d thought he’d been emotionally crippled losing Rinna. But the thought of losing Briall was worse. That was truly why he’d never told her. Because if he didn’t tell her, then it wasn’t real and it wouldn’t hurt as badly if something happened. Only he’d had a chance to see what it would be like to lose her and he realized that was grossly incorrect thinking. Just because he didn’t say it didn’t mean it would hurt any less to lose her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Paired with his stupid reaction to the gift he’d tried to give her, he felt like a fool. He’d been driving her away with his own fear. She’d asked if the earring had been a token of affection and he’d said no! Of course it was! But saying it out loud scared him and he’d reacted hastily. He’d been so embarrassed and mad at himself and he’d taken it out, inappropriately, on her._ _ _ _ _ _

______And seeing her there, whole and healthy and smiling at him he realized he couldn’t go another moment without telling her. The thought of her not knowing if something happened was nearly as heartbreaking as thinking of something happening._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It means I love you more than life itself.” He told her, watching her carefully. Her whole body seemed to freeze. Her hands fell from her hair to her sides and her brows furrowed. She let out a slow breath and for a moment he feared he’d misread their entire relationship._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You do?” She asked quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

______The only way he could think to answer her was to close the distance between them, frame her face with his hands and kiss her. He’d kissed many people in his life and never thought that any of those people would be the last one he’d want to kiss. But the way she responded to him only confirmed what he knew. She was it._ _ _ _ _ _

______She opened her mouth to him and wound her arms around his neck. She reacted as she always did. Wholeheartedly and completely. With her body was warm against him. His fingers splayed wide on her lower back, keeping her tight against him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zevran reluctantly pulled his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers. “ _Mi amore, _please tell me I have not overstepped. That me you feel this too.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, Zev.” She sighed. “I fell for you a long time ago.” She admitted. “You’ve done so much for me. I thought I would live under Mallum’s shadow for the rest of my life. I just-I thought that you would never settle for me. You didn’t seem to be a one woman kind of man.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiled and squeezed her gently. “ _Tesoro, _settling is not what this is. At all.” He promised her. “I just found what I was looking for. Now, in a few days I could lose you and I had to tell you. I am sorry for how I acted. I was...scared. I still am.” He admitted, letting out a forced chuckle. “You make me feel, _mi amore, _many things which I am not accustomed to.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There were tears in her eyes when she looked up at him. She didn’t even know what to say. She had no words. She was scared too. But she knew that she wanted this, him. She couldn’t find the words to tell him what she was feeling so she showed him instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She rose up to her tiptoes to kiss him, her hand fisting in his hair. He responded immediately, his tongue thrusting past her lips to dance with her own. It started almost lazily and then something seemed to snap between them. Suddenly she couldn’t get close enough and he couldn’t get enough of her. Their actions turned frantic and needy. Little pants of breath in between kisses as she pressed herself against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His hand spanned her lower back, pulling her tight against his hips. His other hand moved lower, lifting the tunic to grip her ass. He was delighted to find she wore no smalls. Just his tunic. He groaned into the kiss, his cock hard and aching. She was right there and obviously willing. If there was any doubt left in his mind, it was erased when she pulled away from his mouth to pull off the tunic she wore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I _need _you.” She breathed. “Now, Zevran.” She pushed down his pants as he reached behind him to grab the neck of his shirt and pull it over his head. The mutual revelation of skin only seemed to push them further. They crashed back together, Briall stumbling backwards as he guided them back to the dresser, his mouth on her neck and shoulder.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I do not have the patience for foreplay.” He grumbled against her skin, lifting and setting her on top of the low dresser. Bottles and trinkets scattered, some falling to the floor. She didn’t seem to notice, immediately wrapping her legs around him. “Are you ready for me?” He asked, cock in hand, already guiding himself to her waiting cunt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Maker, yes.” She gasped out, nearly whining. She had wanted Zevran plenty in the past. But this was a need. Nothing would be right with her world until they were joined and their confessions of love manifested into the physical. Nothing remained of the outside world when they were together. No war, blood feuds or politics. They both wanted to forget their fears for a few moments and simply exist together. No Warden. No Crow. Simply Briall and Zevran._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He drove into her with such force that the dresser screeched back over the polished wood floor and slammed into the wall. She cried out, throwing her head back and tightening her legs around him. He wasted no time setting a punishing pace. There was no room for gentle tonight. Just the need to feel her release around him. The dresser slammed into the wall over and over as he slammed into her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her nails raked his back and even short as they were, left long red marks. He took advantage of her exposed throat, suckling over her pulse and running his tongue along her collarbones. Her moans came out warbled with the ferocity of his thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zevran ran his hands up her thighs to her knees and drew them up higher. She unhooked her ankles and let him guide her. He rested her knees tight against his upper ribcage so that her legs folded against his sides. His arms trapped them there as he drove into her. It kept her open for him, allowing him to fill her completely with each pounding thrust. It also kept her in place, making sure she didn’t scoot back from the edge of the dresser where he could bury himself completely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Briall, _guardami _. Look at me.” He could barely hold back his own groans of pleasure. Her green eyes flashed open to find his. She was a wild creature and it showed in her eyes. She had relinquished herself to him completely. No reservations or fear of judgement. Every moan and twitching muscle an unfettered reaction. She trusted him completely with her body and her pleasure. And her heart, he was reminded when she gasped out, “I love you”.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Will you cry out my name when you come for me, beautiful Briall?” He was panting as heavily as she, completely lost in her. He now understood how making love and fucking could the same action and yet completely different things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She nodded quickly, licking her lips. He couldn’t resist tasting them after she drew attention to them, full and rosy. He released one of her legs to bury his fingers in her damp hair. He grabbed a fist full of fire and tugged, making her moan into his mouth. He continued to slam into her and could tell that she was close to her release. He had learned how to play her body like a fine instrument and was rewarded with beautiful songs of moans and gasps of pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________With a hard thrust, he drove home and stopped, surprising her into breaking the kiss. “I cannot get deep enough inside of you like this.” He pulled out of her and hooked his hands under her ass, dragging her off the dresser and against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and teased the tip of his ear with her mouth. She was rewarded by feeling him shiver against her as he walked them to the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He laid her down gently so that she sat on the edge of the bed. She laid back and looked up at him, her cheeks rosy. He stood between her legs and looked down at her. He reached down to take himself in hand, stroking slowly as he drank her in.The fire of her hair, the cool green of her eyes. Her skin was more tanned now from long days in the sun than it had been when they’d first met._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Zevran.” She said softly, bringing his eyes back to hers. She hooked her foot around the back of his leg and tugged gently. “I still need you.” She reminded him, reaching between her legs to stroke her clit, making him moan at the sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Releasing his cock, he stepped forward again, letting his knees rest against the bed. He took her ankles and spread her legs wide. With her ass on the edge of the bed he was in the perfect position to guide himself back into her cunt with just a few adjustments of his hips. He slid in excruciatingly slowly, watching every muscle of her face as she adjusted to his size again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As he slid the last inch home and ground against her hips he was rewarded with a long moan. “Zevran!” She whimpered, teasing a nipple between her fingers. With her legs spread wide for him he had the pleasure of a full view of his cock disappearing inside of her glistening body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“ _Mi amore _, I could get lost inside of you forever.” His voice was a low rumble from deep in his chest.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He withdrew slowly and then slammed back in with a thrust that had her breasts bouncing. She partially gasped and partially cried out, the noise a mangled sound of pleasure. The sight and sound of her reaction was so intoxicating that he did it again, garnering the same response. He was unable to tease any more, his body demanding the release that he could see she was careening towards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He began to pound into her, watching as her full breasts bounced, one captured in her hand. He reveled in the noises she made, little moans with each thrust, breathy noises of erotic need. He reveled in the noises that they made together. She was so wet and the sounds produced from his deep thrusts were sinfully erotic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Normally he would tease her to release, sometimes make her wait, sometimes force her to come for him more than once. But this was something else. Something animalistic and primal. Pure and simple need. He needed to bury himself inside of her. To draw out those breathy moans and feel her clench around his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He couldn’t draw his eyes away from her face. He was mesmerized by her. He didn’t know why it had taken so long to realize what she was to him. It was so clear now. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. So many emotions dwelled there and they were all his. The words came tumbling out of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Briall, I love you. Come for me. Please, _mi amore _. I need to hear you cry out my name when you come undone for me.” He urged, releasing one ankle to tease her clit with his thumb. That made her back arch sharply and she moaned, biting her lip.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Come with me!” She cried out when he released her other ankle to pinch her nipple and tease it between his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Of course.” He groaned out. She was clenching around him and knew it was on purpose. He could tell that she was close and he knew that she wanted them to find their pleasure together. Zevran wanted nothing more than that. To fulfill the wishes of his mate, the love of his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Zevran, I’m...fuck, I’m so close.” She gasped out. His thumb worked harder around her clit, swiping over it and making her shiver._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Come. Now, Briall. Come for me.” He urged, feeling the telltale signs of his own release._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She did and it was glorious. She screamed his name. Not yelled, or cried. Screamed. Nothing held back. It was his undoing. The tightness in his balls exploded and he was spilling into her. He continued to pump into her hot cunt as she spasmed around him, filling her with his seed. He gave a primal roar as he buried inside of her, making her eyes roll back. Her hands slammed to the bed, gripping and twisting the sheets beneath her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His whole body was shaking as was hers. They were both slow to come down off the high of their release. His eyes drank her in. He’d never truly watched her come down from a release. Occasionally her cunt would grip him again, little aftershocks of pleasure they could share. The rise and fall of her breasts slowed and her eyes opened, seeking him out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She grasped his hand gently from between her legs and brought it to her lips, licking off the slick on his thumb and then kissing the palm gently. She tugged lightly and in response he pulled her up into a sitting position._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His softening cock slid out of her as she lowered her legs. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Lazy and satisfied as she was, it was slow and sweet. “I love you.” She whispered against his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He pulled away to look at her, gazing into her emerald eyes. “I love you, Briall.” He responded, brushing her hair back. It amazed him how quickly it had become such an easy thing to say to her. “Lay back.” He murmured softly against her forehead, leaving a gentle kiss there. “Get comfortable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She turned to lay back against the pillows of her bed, watching as he crossed the room to the water basin. He cleaned himself quickly and brought back a cool cloth. He gently nudged her knees apart, cleaning her as gently as he could. She still shivered and let out a small gasp. “Still sensitive?” He chuckled, returning the cloth to the basin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“A little.” She laughed. “But in the best way.” She watched as he rifled through his pants, slipping his hands into the pockets. Finding what he sought he returned to the bed, sitting beside her and drawing up one leg._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He opened his hand to her, the gold earring resting on his palm. “ _Mi amore, _I offer you this as a sign of my affection. Of my love. So everyone will know that you are mine and that I am yours. At least, until I can get you a proper ring, when all of this is over.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Briall reached for it slowly, looking up at him once it was between her fingers. “Is this just a gift, or are you asking me to…” She left off quickly. Was she reading too much into this? Would she just push him away again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I am. Asking you to be my wife. I wish it was under better circumstances. There is much I will have to do before I can give you that life. The one you deserve.” They had discussed before what would happen when the blight was over, allowing that they both survived. He would have to return to Antiva and take care of the Crows or be hunted forever. She knew that she couldn’t be a part of that. It would only distract him and that could cost him his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Holding the earring close to her heart, she slid her hand behind his neck and drew him down for a kiss. So much uncertainty. Would they both survive? Would the Crows get the better of him? What of the taint? She couldn’t give him children. What if. What if?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He pulled away, looking at her expectantly and drawing her back to the present. “Briall, your silence will be the death of me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yes. I don’t even have to think about it. Maker’s breath, absolutely Zevran!” She got out in a rush of words. His grin was enough to stop her heart. His look said everything. He was completely exposed and open, perhaps for the first time in his life, she realized. When had he ever had the chance to choose anything? To make his own path?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He ran his fingers through her hair. Briall winced when he touched the sensitive bump and he pulled his hand back quickly. “It’s okay!” She said before he could apologize. She took his momentary distraction to remove on of the earrings in her left ear, near the tip, and replace it with his gold one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“How does it look?” She asked softly, laying back in the pillows again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________His eyes focused on the earring for a long few moments before roaming down her naked body, head to toe and back up again. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He shook his head draped his upper body over hers, kissing her deeply to show her what he couldn’t say. She was perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Reluctantly, he drew away. He pulled his legs up so that he could lay next two her, drawing her against his side. She rested her head against his chest, one arm draped over him and tangled her legs with his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You need to sleep.” He murmured against her hair. “You’ve been through a lot today. I shouldn’t have kept you up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He was surprised when she slapped his chest. There was even some strength behind it, leaving a stinging red mark in her wake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You absolutely should have for this. Which part of today do you think I will remember and cherish for the rest of my life?” She asked, rubbing her fingers over the red spot soothingly. “I would endure far worse to hear you say you loved me.” She promised him, her voice breaking. “I will always remember how you came for me. The way you looked when you first saw me safe and whole.” She tilted her head to look up at him. Tears were in her eyes. “The way the weight lifted off my chest when I realized you didn’t hate me, but loved me instead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She burrowed into him tighter, nuzzling his chest with her cheek. “You’ve accepted my past and helped me move forward. You’ve done things for me that you didn’t have to, simply for the sake of helping me.” She paused. “Mallum.” She said simply, kissing his skin gently. “You didn’t have to listen to my story. You didn’t have to soothe my fears. But you did. And it’s made me a better person. I am more than my past in the Circle. More than my rape or my race or my status as a Warden.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She felt him shaking and sat up slowly. Tears were in his eyes now as well. He simply looked up at her. “Zevran?” Briall asked hesitantly. “Are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He nodded, drawing her back down against him. “I did not realize what an impact I have had on your life.” He said softly after a few minutes of silence. “I was too busy selfishly involved in my own affairs. You see, I may have made you a better person, but you have made me a _person _. I was a weapon before you showed me mercy. I became a man unto myself that day. And all because I wanted to be better for you. From the first moment. I am yours,” He recited. “Without reservation.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Briall let out a sob, hugging him tightly against her. Neither of them had realized how much the other meant to them. How deeply their lives had intertwined. An assassin with no family or purpose. A mage with no future but study and loneliness. Now they had each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They were silent after that. Sheltered in each others arms. No words needed to be said. Not for right now anyway. Tomorrow determined the fate of the world but tonight was perhaps the one night that they truly had each other. Perhaps the last night if the fates were cruel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They both wanted to stay awake so the night wouldn’t end but sleep eventually took them both, dried tears on their cheeks and an unbelievable ache of love in their chests._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Briall woke a few hours later, her stomach sharply reminding her that she hadn’t eaten in over a day. Zevran was sleeping soundly so she untangled herself from him slowly and dressed messily. His tunic and a pair of night pants. She slipped from her, their, room silently. She’d always had remarkable night vision and didn’t need the aid of a torch to make her way through the keep to the kitchens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She dug around until she was rewarded with a sweet custard garnished with fresh berries. As she sat to eat she fingered the ring on her ear, smiling to herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You too?” Alistair asked, strolling in and making a beeline for the pantry. Briall started, dropping her spoon onto the table top with a clatter. He disappeared into the food closet and she heard rustling around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Uh, yeah. I realized I hadn’t eaten since before Drakon.” She picked the spoon back up, but didn’t continue eating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Zevran came to talk to me.” She said, turning in her chair to face the pantry door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yeah?” Alistair asked, distracted. “How’d that go?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“He told me he loves me and asked me to marry him.” She said simply, getting right to the point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________There was absolute silence. Then, he appeared at the door. His mouth was full of cheese, one hand holding the wedge and the other a hunk of bread. “One more time?” He asked around the food in his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She let out a short laugh and shook her head. “I know! I couldn’t believe it either!” She ran a hand through her hair and sighed happily. “He loves me.” She said softly. Alistair wasn’t sure if that was meant for him or just for herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He quickly swallowed the cheese and strode over to her. He set down the food and enveloped her in a deep hug. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You said yes, right?” He asked. “As your maid of honor-I am your maid of honor, right?-I feel that I should urge you to say yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She laughed and pulled away to look up at him. “Yes, I did. I mean, it doesn’t mean much anyway right now. We might all die. And if we don’t, there’s still the taint and the Crows and-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Oh, shut up.” Alistair cut her off. “It means everything.” He corrected, cupping her cheek affectionately. “Do you think he would ask if he didn’t mean it? If you didn’t mean everything to him? He was with a lot of other women.” She gave him an odd look and he held up a hand. “Just let me finish. He was with a lot of other women. Did he ever kill another person for them? To keep them safe? Did he ever stay awake all night to take their watch when he knew they were exhausted? Did he ever stop seeing other women for them he way he did you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Briall swallowed thickly, and shook her head. “That’s right.” Alistair agreed. “That is a man whose entire life has been about death. And yet, he never had anything worth dying for. I can tell you, with complete certainty, that Zevran would die for you. I can also tell you that you are the only person in Thedas that he would die for. He’s never had that before. This is new for him. And for you. Everything means so much more.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Fresh tears were in her eyes when he finished. “When did you become so good at giving advice?” She asked with a sniffle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Alistair kissed her forehead gently and smiled. “When I became a big brother.” That drew a sharp sob from her, completely unexpected by both of them. “I didn’t mean-Uh, well, if that makes you uncomfortable-I shouldn’t have said that-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Shut up.” She muttered and pulled him in close for another hug. “I always wanted a brother.” She admitted with a sniffle. He smiled, relieved and hugged her close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They stayed close for a moment until she heard an odd noise. She pulled away from him and caught his surprised look. His finger was in his mouth, eyes wide. He pulled it out and grinned sheepishly. “It looked so good, I’m so sorry.” She glanced down at her custard and saw a finger swipe through it. She laughed. Hard. Until tears streamed down her cheeks. Happy tears that let go of the flood of emotions she was feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________All of the sudden, she was surrounded by family and love. She was reminded of late nights by the fire with Leliana, laughing and talking. Sharing dysfunctional childhood stories. Quiet conversations with Sten that gradually grew more open and easy. Wynne’s affectionate bits of advice. Even late nights under the stars with Morrigan, learning new techniques in magic that she realized the woman probably wouldn’t share with anyone else. She realized that as of late, her tent had been closer to the cluster of others than ever before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She dried her eyes with the back of her hands and sniffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Go to sleep, Bri. You look exhausted.” He grabbed a muffin from the basket on the table and handed it to her. “Go back to Zevran and sleep as late as you can with him. Enjoy it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She hopped off the stool and hugged him one more time. “I love you, Alistair.” Briall said quietly. She felt him kiss the top of her head before pulling away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I love you too.” He returned, his hands lingering on her shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She headed toward the door but paused, turning to look at him. “Aren’t you going to bed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Maker, no. Free food and as much as I can eat? You can find me passed out here in the morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She’d finished the muffin on her way back to Zevran. Her stomach quieted enough for her to get some more sleep. She discarded her clothes and as gently as possible laid back in the bed. She let out a sharp cry of surprise when Zevran lunged to grab her, dragging her against him and curling up around her. She wiggled back against the cradle of his hips with her ass and he let out a warning growl. She bit her lip to keep from laughing and closed her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She could feel his even breathing against her neck and found her own breathing shifting to match his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I love you.” He murmured sleepily against her skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I love you too.” She whispered into the darkness, drifting off in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. If you love these two and have a prompt or situation you'd like to see, let me know in the comments!


End file.
